


The Newest Keeper

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Something that I thought up for Father's Day one year. Enjoy.





	The Newest Keeper

**The Newest Keeper**

**By: Snarky Granger**

 

AN: I have been reading this pairing of late and I enjoy it. This popped into my head today because it is Father's Day here in America. Enjoy

Hermione had some exciting news to tell Oliver but she wanted to tell him in a special way. When they were in Quidditch Quality Supplies last week, she noticed a new section and couldn't wait to get there to pick something up. When she got there, she went over to the new section and searched for something in particular. She was able to narrow her choices down to two and decided to get them both. She took it to the cashier to check out and asked them to wrap it in blue and gold colors. Then she left the shop to meet up with Oliver at the stadium before the game.

Hermione popped over and went looking for Oliver on the pitch and realized that he was in the locker room. She knocked on the door and asked one of the beaters to send Ollie to the top box for a minute please. Hermione and Oliver have been married for a little over a year and she was excited for him. He had a game tonight for the Quidditch Cup against the Appleby Arrows. He was the Captain and Keeper for the Puddlemere United. If they won, it would be his first championship as a professional player. He has been playing for four years.

"Hermione?" asked Oliver as he reached the top box with his broom. "Are you alright, hun? Is something wrong?"

Hermione snapped out of her musings when he spoke and shook her head to clear it. "Hi Ollie! Could you come sit with me for a minute? I have a gift for you for good luck for tonight," answered Hermione with a bright, big smile. Oliver's brown eyes lit up at the word present.

"Really?" said Oliver. Hermione nodded her head. Oliver sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the lips as a greeting. "You didn't have to do that, you know, lass."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to show you that I support you through and through," said Hermione as she gave him his gift.

"I know that you do, meh lass," said Oliver as he started to open his present. He couldn't figure out what would be in a small box. It puzzled him more that it came from his favorite. He opened the box and moved the paper aside and froze. In the box, there was two tiny onesies. One was blue with gold hoops and it said, 'United's Newest Keeper.' The one was red with gold hoops and that one said, 'I Am a Keeper like My Daddy.'

Oliver hadn't moved for five minutes, which worried Hermione so she said, "Ollie? Are you okay?"

Hermione's voice snapped him out of his shock and he looked into her eyes and asked, "We are having a little wee one?" Hermione nodded with a smile. "WHOO HOO! I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Oliver jumped up from his seat in excitement and dropped the box. He grabbed his wee little wife and spun her around in glee. Hermione laughed in his excitement. When he put her down, he pulled out his wand to enhance his voice and screamed, "I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

 

The team was starting to wonder what was taking their Keeper so long to talk to his wife. They heard his scream across the nearly empty stadium. They cheered as they raced up to the top box to congratulate the happy couple. After that was done, the team including Oliver went to their locker room to get ready for the final game of the season.

Hermione sat and relaxed in the top box while waiting for the Potters and the Weasleys to show up for the game. They had a blast watching. The game itself lasted two hours, one of the fastest games ever. Puddlemere United came out on fire and Oliver only allowed two goals. His team won with the score of 280-20. When the team did a final lap for the victory, Oliver pulled Hermione onto his broom and held her tightly. The both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces that day. They will remember that day for a long time and they couldn't wait to tell their families later!

 


End file.
